


At Any Price

by LucifersLacyPanties



Series: The Price of Trust [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Car Sex, Cheating, Clubbing, Dancing, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Light BDSM, Mildly Dubious Consent, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sort Of, The winter soldier as a separate personality, Toni Stark - Freeform, because of how it began
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersLacyPanties/pseuds/LucifersLacyPanties
Summary: Bucky and Toni go dancing at a club, reenacting a bit of her old days as a party-girl.The Winter Soldier wants his piece of the night, and his piece of Toni.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Winter Soldier
Series: The Price of Trust [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881520
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	At Any Price

**Author's Note:**

> You don't really need to read the previous ones, because this is really just an excuse for smut, but it will clarify some of the bigger stuff that's happening.
> 
> I decided not tag this as dub-con, but if this is something triggering to you, please err on caution, and click back.

Bucky saw a reaction gif made from one of the videos from her iniquitous youth because the internet was a lovely place.Since her boyfriend was a curious man, upon seeing her on a stripper pole, he went looking for context. 

It wasn’t like he judged her for it, but he  _ was  _ jealous. Mostly that he’d never gotten to see Toni Stark, party-girl extraordinaire, on a dance floor in all her glory. 

She argued that with her chest scattered with scars and with the reactor lodged in it, no one wanted her to show up in her normal kind of dress. Bucky convinced her otherwise before conceding that the night would be more fun if they weren’t harassed the whole time, so maybe it would be better if her on-board nightlight wasn’t visible. 

Which brought them out one saturday night, a few weeks after he brought the subject up, in a packed club, grinding on the dance floor, made anonymous by the sheer press of bodies surrounding them. It wasn’t immediate because she was Toni Stark; she didn't go out wearing something off the rack. She told Christian what she needed, and, as always, he delivered. The dress was built around two goals. First, hiding the reactor, and second, breaking Bucky’s brain. 

Victory on both counts. 

The fabric that crossed over the reactor barely covered her breasts, leaving a diamond shaped window below it. It kicked looser at her hips, just enough she could move without it crawling up her hips with every step. That was important if she judged Bucky’s intentions right. It was even, on the scale of things she wore in her twenties, a fairly long skirt. She’d need to bend over to make it a show, otherwise she was fully covered. A red so deep it looked like pooled blood, Christian had used a material that was petal soft beneath her fingers. Even without trying to put on a show, she’d kept touching herself in the car, up until Bucky had growled that she could stop, or they could go dance with his cum leaking down her thighs. 

The three drinks she’d had while rocking out in her bathroom getting dressed had her loose and happy, unstressed and playful. 

She winked as she climbed out of the car. 

Even wearing her tallest heels, she barely made it to his nose, but that was enough. He shifted his legs a little wider as they reached the dance floor, smirked at her, and dragged her hips to meet his. 

If it was really going to be a recreation of her twenties, she’d have spent the night teasing him. That was always her favorite game. Find someone she planned to take home - or fuck in the bathroom - dance long enough to get their attention, and then play keepaway until they chased her down. There was nothing quite as intoxicating as a partner who had let their control slip and decided to  _ take. _

Lucky for her, he brought a little more dance to the floor than most of the other guests, who were really just dry humping in time to the beat. Every movement was intentional, every turn and swing was a dance, not just vertical sex. 

And also:

“Jesus Christ, Toni, so fucking gorgeous for me. Look at you, you gonna ride my thigh and get off for me right here? Gonna keep going, so when I decide to fuck you, I can slide in so easy?”

Toni shivered and rolled her hips in a sharp jolt. 

His grin grew, and his hands tightened on her ass before taking control. Tucking close once more, he bit her neck, chuckling. Well, that was obviously unacceptable. He wasn’t allowed to win at this. She shifted her leg, sliding with enough pressure to get his attention. Then she spun, and damn was she glad she took the time to learn kizomba before Afghanistan. It was a tease. It was hip rolls and her spine arching so he was only ever close to the pressure he wanted. The music wasn’t right for it, but Toni was nothing if not inventive. She made it work for her. And him, if the sounds he was making were any proof.

Bucky didn’t have a choice to do much other than hold on for the ride. 

And occasionally yank her close to threaten her with the best orgasm of her life. 

They didn’t clear a section and show off, although the hints of his skills made it clear they could if they chose to. Instead they were part of a mass of bodies, lost in the music and the lights. The DJ kept them in motion until sweat was dripping down her neck, and she could feel him like a wall of heat. 

If she faced away, his hands teased over her chest and her neck, making sure that the few people close by would look where he wanted. He pinched at her nipples, once, hard, through the fabric, then cupped her breasts, like he was showing her off. Three people had come over, offering to join. Bucky’s murder glare took care of that. Two couples asked if they could buy a hotel room for all four. Her murder glare handled those. Toni wasn’t sure how many stared and wanted and backed off before they could speak. 

It wasn’t just her. It wasn’t even mostly her. With the bass so strong the world fell away, with Bucky sweaty and needy, and looking slightly more amused than deadly, he was an intoxicating sight. The music pulsed around them, and Toni kept up the game, encouraging his hands to tug up the skirt into dangerous territory. 

Club time was hard to measure, but it must have been an hour at least before they decided, unspoken, they needed a break. 

That was where wealth had its benefits. The bartender handed them drinks, a bouncer nodded as they approached, and they slipped upstairs to a private balcony that overlooked the dance floor. 

Bump and grind with the horde? Sure. But she was fine with the ten k price tag on having a private place to retreat. 

“God. Damn. Gorgeous.” Bucky hissed, nipping at her ear. “How’d I end up with you, huh? Looking like that, moving like you do.”

Laughing, she let her head fall back to his shoulder, “I’m old and I’m tired now, Bucky-bear. You should have seen me when I was twenty two and furious.”

“You sayin’ you’re not furious now, sweet thing?”

She hummed noncommittally, and gulped down some water. 

The private area was some kind of acoustic witchcraft. Despite the pounding bass and the almost deafening music downstairs, she and Bucky could talk without shouting. The club knew their clientele. The couch was low and black, clean, without feeling blatantly sanitized. Up here, the lights were mostly stationary, and only the overblow from downstairs gave it motion. 

It was small enough to be intimate without feeling cramped. It wasn’t classy, but maybe classy-adjacent? There weren’t gold chandeliers and crystal lamps, just sleek black with copper inside the shades, solid, dark furniture, and enough style that it didn't look like a hotel. 

Definitely worth the money. 

Setting the now-empty water cup onto the high top table, Toni sipped at her cocktail. Rum and something. And some more things. Plus an orange slice. It was a special. She didn’t argue. This was the fourth of the night, and she was hovering at a delightful level of calm and buzzing. She found Bucky lounging on the couch, arms out to the sides, watching her like the best kind of present. His whiskey-with-more-whiskey was already empty, and he spun the ice in a slow circle as he looked. 

Fuck, for all he talked about her looks, he must not have seen a mirror. 

His hair was a mess, sweaty at the roots and tousled from the way she kept grabbing at it while they danced. There was a slight flush at the edge of his cheeks, and his lips were overly red in the jewel toned lighting. The black shirt was open most of the way to his waist, tucked into a pair of pants she swore were sewn onto him. Only way to get him into them, she was sure. 

Delectable. 

That was the only word in her head looking at him. Like he was laid out as a snack, and she could and should go get a taste. No one would be able to see them if they stayed on the couch. 

Toni didn’t make it one step. 

He gestured and she froze. Eyes tracking from the sky-high heels, across her legs, past the slit that went high enough that the strap of her thong was visible, over the swag of fabric on her chest, around the halter collar, and up to her eyes, Bucky left her feeling naked. 

“C’mon baby, gimme a show?”

Heat flooded through her. 

Now she knew which video he’d seen. 

A slow sip, and she quirked her eyebrow at him. 

“What would’ya’ve done, sweet thing? If you found me sitting up in the corner watching ya like I was gonna eat you up?” His accent came on thick, and Toni set down the glass. “You wouldn’t just drag me off an’ jump me.”

“You want me to seduce you, Barnes?” she purred, letting her hips start to rock in time with the beat. 

“Told ya, want the full playgirl experience.”

She blew him a kiss with a fond smile before giving him what he asked for. Lessons taught with soft hands and sweet Spanish in her ear took over, and she danced. Casually. Not a performance, but like she was overwhelmed, and couldn’t resist. At first she kept her eyes on his as she moved, but when his gaze dropped to where her hands glided over her stomach and thighs, she let hers flutter shut. 

The song was something new, or remixed so far she couldn’t identify it, but it worked for her. It was more sensuous than dancey, and she gave herself over to the imagined thrill of tormenting a stranger, seducing them, showing off until they lost control. Her hands dragged over her body, everywhere she wanted him to touch, providing a map of her own pleasure. When she got close to the hem, she dragged the skirt up a few inches, or pulled the slit open wider. God. She could feel him watching her. The intensity of it was scorching. 

Turning, reaching out to grab the rail of the balcony, Toni slow dropped, rising up with her ass kicked back, bent far enough that her skirt didn’t cover a damn thing. Her back arched, and one hand danced along the raised edge of red fabric like an invitation. 

The song changed, and Toni straightened, adapting to the faster beat, the sharper movements instead of the slow sensuality. Hidden from his sight by her own body, she palmed over her breasts, and slipped a hand inside the dress slit. He’d be able to tell what she was doing, but usually the allure of the unknown was --

Fuck yes. 

Always worked.

His hands were tight when they dragged her back, and his thumbs flicked aside the skirts’s flimsy material so he could thrust directly against her thong, making sure she was aware of how hard she’d made him. As if he hadn’t been straining in his pants since they started dancing. She couldn’t say his dick was harder than the buttons, but the drag of it all made her keen. 

Toni dropped her body into a sharper arch, one hand still on the railing. His thumb - fuck - his metal thumb pressed along the bit of exposed cloth, once, twice, then slipped beneath. He slicked himself in a swift brush, then started rubbing at her clit. 

Well, he did say he wanted the full playgirl experience. Toni wasn’t opposed to getting fucked up here. She was going to give him crap about his non-existent self control for the next month and a half though. 

Toni heard a click, a flick of pressure, and then her thong fell to the floor between her feet, cut apart. 

Okay, yes, this was happening. 

She straightened, hands reaching over her shoulders to find his biceps, head dropping to his shoulder. “Couch. Couch couch couch.” She whispered, still rolling her hips in time with the music. 

“No. Here.”

Toni keened again at the way he said it - intractable, and opened her eyes to bambi her way to where she wanted to be. 

The shock was sanded down by the alcohol, so instead of shoving him away, or yelling, Toni let her neck go lax, and said, “Hello, Soldier.”

“Hello, pretty one.” He kissed the corner of her jaw. Everytime he showed up, another grain of sand shifted on the scale between fear and wanting. “You would do this for strangers, yes? Dance for them, and make them want you. Did you give yourself to them?”

“If they were worth it.”

He smiled at that, nipped at her. 

“I am going to fuck you now, right here, where they can look up and see how good a whore you are for me.”

“Bucky,” She started in protest.

“I’ll be fast. Take you, use you, and then let him out. He won’t notice the difference.”

The Soldier hiked her skirt out of the way, leaving it to drape over her front, keeping her hidden from the crowd. He made quick work of the tight jeans, and a moment later, she felt him sliding between her legs. The first thrust was for his own amusement, enjoying the proof of how she was letting him use her. Enjoying the evidence that she wanted him, even like this. Then, he adjusted their angle and fucked inside her. 

Toni’s hands both snapped to clutch at the railing, tilting her forward a bit, and giving him a better angle to pound into her. It was shallow, but no less brutal than she was used to from him. Four times now, the Soldier had shown up and informed her what he’d take. It was terrible, and she should hate it. She should hate the way he knew how to make her beg. She should hate that he knew how to make her sob through orgasm after orgasm. Instead, bit by bit, with each unannounced arrival, she struggled to remember why it was a bad thing. 

“Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Soldier. Fuck. Oh my god.”

“Hmm? Yes, my pretty slut?” He cooed, bending to press his chest against her back. “Would you like me to make you scream for them? Would you like all of those eyes on you as I use you? Your body is so good for me. So wet and hot when I fuck into your cunt like this. Were you thinking of me when you danced? About how you would drive me mad? You knew I was watching. You knew I would take you, yes?”

Toni groaned and clenched around him, earning a curse or two in Russian. 

“Was thinking - fuck fuck - thinking about when I was - was a partygirl. When I was twenty and an idiot.”

She almost choked when two of his fingers forced into her mouth, but she obeyed, soaking them as she sucked and teased. He yanked them away just as fast, and his hand vanished between the slit, to press, hard and slow, in vees over her clit.

“What would you have done if I had found you then? If you found me in one of these dark places? Would you have given yourself to me so easily then? Easier? I would have put you on your knees and used your mouth, then carried you away to use whenever I needed something to warm my cock.”

Some sick twist of horror and arousal wound through her at the thought. At twenty she’d have let him. Young and carefree and beautiful, letting all the danger of the Winter Soldier control her, she’d have seen him in a club and wanted badly enough to ignore the warning signs. He was leashed now by his other half. Back then, she didn't doubt his promise. He’d have made sure they were watched, just to prove he owned her. 

“Over,” he commanded, bending her towards the rail so her head hung beyond it. He followed her again, still a mimic of acceptable behavior. As if they were just cuddling close for a moment, and his cock wasn’t buried inside her. “Do you see them watching you?”

She shook her head, but automatically scanned, and shivered when she found them. Low grade paparazzi. Probably didn’t know who she was, just that she had cash enough for a private space in the club. Thank fuck the reactor was covered. It looked like the guy from TMZ. He had his camera in hand. 

“Yes,” The Soldier confirmed, “he’s watching you. He knows what I’m doing. He knows you are whore enough to let me fuck you here for everyone to see. Do not worry my pretty one,” He kissed her neck, “When he posts his pictures, even if he recognizes you, he will not see you cheating on your boyfriend. No one will. But you’ll know who it really was, won’t you? You’ll know that you gave yourself to me, and that your boyfriend had nothing to do with it”

Toni gasped, “No, no, the couch.”

“Here.” It was the end of the argument. The Soldier peeled himself off her back, pulled out until she felt empty and needy, then started pounding into her. Brutal, it had nothing to do with her pleasure. He knew that. She knew that. He liked reminding her that she got only what he gave her. That she was his to be used, nothing more. It wasn’t about pleasure, and that thought was what had her twitching and tightening, barrelling towards bliss. 

Toni came around him when she saw the glint on the camera as the photographer took shot after shot of her being used as the Winter Soldier’s plaything. 

The Soldier came with the same indifference to her. She stood and spun as he directed, shivering as he wiped the slick mess from his cock onto her legs, throbbing from the abuse, and how filthy it was. He took his time, making sure the mess was nowhere but her inner thighs. One last kiss as he tucked himself away, gentle and affectionate against her cheek. 

“Good girl.” The rhythm of his accent stretched it long. 

The Soldier closed his eyes as Toni panted and scrabbled her wits into a pile. 

Bucky opened his eyes, and kissed her with the fiery need that had seared into her skin as he watched her dance. 

“God, baby, that dance,” he mumbled in between devouring her, “so fucking hot. Can’t resist you when you’re like that. Can’t ever. Fuck, baby, you’re so gorgeous for me. Just for me. C’mere. C’mon baby.”

Toni kicked her foot sideways, knocking her thong to the side, against the table leg, and followed where he led. His hands caressed over her back, down her ass, playing with the lowest curve as he pulled her to the couch. 

God bless the serum. Or was it God damn?

He was hard already, and Bucky helped her straddle his wonderfully thick thigh. She was sure she’d smeared cum onto his pants, but with the way he was moving, there was no time to notice, and no time for her to avoid it.

“Need you, Toni, Sweet thing, I need you. Need to be inside you. Cant believe you look so good. Please. They can’t see us back here, but I need to fuck you so bad.”

“Bucky-babe,” Toni’s mind whirled. He wouldn’t notice, right? He was too horny to catch on. And she could talk around it. She could. It would be easier than backwalking out of this. 

Off kilter by the sudden shift, Toni stalled a few seconds with a kiss so intense she started rubbing against him, despite how sensitive she was. Good fuck, she was still twitching, spasms tightening her cunt from what the Soldier had done. She was still wet with his come, and now her boyfriend was there, pressed against her, begging to use her too. 

It was wrong and it was bad and she should say no, but her hips rolled at his direction, dragging her bare, filthy clit over the rough fabric of his clothes, and her brain turned into sparkling pleasure.

“Yeah, yes, baby, give it to me. Need you.”

Bucky reached for her thong with one hand, undoing his button with the other. He paused, groaned desperately, and toyed with the neat triangle of dark curls she maintained. 

“How did - fuck - did Nat teach you - didn’t even notice. Christ, like a goddamn spy. C’mere, baby. On me, get on me.”

Toni climbed into his lap the moment his ass hit the couch. His jeans were only down far enough to get his cock out, and he held it up so she could sink onto him. 

“Shit. Shit. Good Christ. You’re so fucking wet for me baby. Practically dripping out of you.You liked performing for me, huh? Dancing for me? Showing off? Fuck, let you do it anytime you want. So good for me.”

Toni paused, gasping breaths around the over-stimulation of having him back inside her so soon, not because the Soldier had her pinned down, but because she was doing it to herself. It rattled around in her head. She was wet. So wet. She was dripping the Soldier’s come, and she was still letting - asking - she still needed Bucky inside her. She clawed her nails over his chest, half muted by his shirt, and savored it when he jolted into a thrust. Toni shuddered around him. Couldn’t help it. He felt even bigger now, and it was the same body, the same cock splitting her open. She knew that. 

But it was a different man. 

She’d let the Soldier fuck her. Use her. Hand her back to her boyfriend. Bucky was fucking her, slicked by the Soldier’s cum, and he  _ didn’t know _ . 

She was a terrible person, but that thought was almost enough to make her come screaming. 

“Need it bad, don’t you, baby? It cause of the dancin'? Or cause you know there’s a whole damn crowd right down there that don’t know I’m fucking you up here? Everyone of them would wanna be me right now.” He held her in place and fucked up into her, then switched to moving her over him, talking the whole time, looking unbothered by the effort except for the speed of his heart, and the quick breaths he took. 

Toni clung to his shoulders, eyes stuck on his, trying to hold out long enough it wasn’t obvious she was overwhelmed, hyper-stimulated, on the edge of screaming. 

His grin was possessive around his words, “But I’m the only one that gets ta have ya. Oh, Sweet Thing, fuck, like that. So fucking good. I’ll take you dancin' every night and I’ll show you off, and then I’ll drag you off and take ya to pieces. Swear I will. I’ll - fuck - baby.”

God it was so much. The bright line of pleasure was almost buried in the twist of high sharp pain as her body screamed for a rest. Almost. Instead they twined together, and each time he slammed in, deep enough that she swore she could feel it in her throat, her brain blurred the line between the sensations. 

Bucky shifted her so she was kneeling a few inches above him, resuming those athletic vertical thrusts, and freeing his hands to absolutely torment her nipples. 

She whimpered and her back rolled, escaping and pressing closer. 

He was close. 

She was closer. 

Bucky dragged her down to kiss. A terrible, uncoordinated, desperate kind of kiss, that tasted like rum and whiskey and lust. It was more gasping than technique, but it centered her. He pinched hard as he climaxed. 

It was - It was - 

Bucky was coming, stuffing her full of his come. Adding his to the Soldier’s. She was a mess. She was filthy. It was - 

Toni came again, thinking about how dirty it was, fucked by two men, cheating on her boyfriend, used by them, dripping with them both and Bucky didn't know. 

She came to her senses cuddling Bucky’s magnificent metal arm, leaning against his equally magnificent chest. His hands were drawing light circles on her back, and, yep, he was barely half hard, but hadn’t quite slipped out of her yet. That was going to be a mess. He lifted her chin and searched her face. 

“You’re not done yet, Sweet thing. Up. I already sent the text. I’m taking you home, and if you’re very good, I’ll let you have a couple naps in between everything I’ve got planned.”

Toni shifted in his lap, obeying in blind need before her brain caught up. If she stood up right now…

“Yeah baby? You just work it out?” His smirk was proud and possessive. “You know what’s gonna happen when you get up off my cock. That dress of yours is already ruined. You got a mess staining it, but when you get up,” He kissed her, “All that cum is gonna leak down your pretty legs. Maybe if you’d kept your panties on, you could stop it, but you didn’t, did ya? And now we’re gonna go downstairs, so everyone can see.”

Toni shuddered, grinding against him at the filthy promise. He wouldn’t. Not really. He’d tease her with it, but he wouldn’t. The club had raised platforms and poles, and the image of it - pushed up there and made to perform, to show off the mess to the crowd, while Bucky - while the Soldier -  _ fuck _ .

“C’mon baby, up, before I decide to fuck you over that rail so they can all watch ya.” Bucky winked, bodily lifting her so she could find her feet. He groaned as he twisted his hand to strip the mess from his cock, tucking away as he stood. When he brushed his fingers against her lips, she opened on instinct, licking him clean, and loving that his grey eyes went even darker. “Good girl.”

Half an endearment, half a tease, half an honest, affectionate declaration, the words were like a brand in her mind. She was. She was good for him, in a hundred ways she was. But she knew she was anything but. God, the things she let the Soldier do. Those pictures. She’d find them. Wouldn’t be able to stop herself. She’d find them and she’d have that proof of what she’d done. Fuck. She shivered as an aftershock rolled through her, making her clench. Which made a gush of come trickle down her legs. 

Bucky saw it, or smelled it or, or recognized the look of aroused humiliation that she wore. 

“C’mon, Sweet Thing. I wanna make you scream, and m’not gonna share that with these mooks.”

* * *

Bucky leaned back on the wide seat of the limo, with one hand in his girlfriend’s messy hair, holding on for the ride as she tried to suck his soul out through his dick. Traffic was a disaster, because Manhattan traffic always was, so he had plenty of time to take her to pieces. At least another half an hour.

He tightened his hold to get her attention, grinning as she sank her body closer to the floor of the car so she could look up without letting his cock out of her mouth. Brushing his thumb over her stretched lips, he took a second to memorize it. She was so good for him. Her eyes were a little frantic now, but she didn’t disobey, didn’t stop the way her hand rubbed between her spread legs. 

When they got back, he was going to hold her down on their bed, and eat her out until she begged him to stop. He was going to stuff her full until she couldn’t take any more, and then he’d tell her she didn’t have a choice. He’d give her even more, and she take it, breaking out in shivers and goosebumps, surrendering sweetly, with a lingering fire in her eyes. 

Good Christ, he loved her so much. 

Dancing with her had been the best moment of his life. Knowing that this woman made of raw sex appeal wanted him? It was almost unbearable. Watching her dance for him had wrecked his brain. His mind fully blanked out when he decided he needed her. One second he was on the couch, planning how he was going to reward her for the show, the next, she was in his arms, looking like she needed it as badly as he did.

And how she’d managed to strip out of that thong, he didn’t know. Spy tricks. Had to be. He’d watched her fingers dancing along the edge of it, thinking he wanted it gone, thinking how good she’d look bent over the railing, that thin bit of fabric pushed to the side as he fucked her. She was so good for him. Knew what he wanted, and gave it to him. 

Still was. 

She swallowed, moaning when he pushed her head down. Another shudder worked its way up her spine as she came for him. It was tiny. A tease more than any kind of satisfaction, but he added it to the tally. She was at four already.

The rocking in her arm stopped, and he watched her swipe her fingers across her knee, then hold there, clutching at her leg like a lifeline. 

“Ah, ah, sweet thing. What’d I tell ya?” Her answer was a muffled garble of noise as he continued to slide her up and down his length using his hold in her hair. “You gonna take care of that, or do I have to do everything around here?”

She whined, high pitched and longing, and Bucky laughed that she managed to sound outraged without using a single word. It was easy to lift her from the floor into his lap. Easier still to get her positioned above him. Toni panted, her arms clutching at the seat above his shoulders. 

Their clothes were ruined. Her dress had splatters and smears that weren’t going to come out. His jeans, ridiculously expensive things, were already covered before he pulled her up. Now they had another stretch of slick from where she straddled his thighs. Sure, they could send them to some fancy cleaner, but he liked the idea that this was going to  _ ruin  _ something. 

With one hand wrapped around the base of his dick, the other already pinching at her clit, Bucky took his time. The hot wet clutch of her body was hell of a temptation, and he dragged the head through her folds, back and forth, teasing them both, until she whined for him. 

Gorgeous. 

He’d seen her like this a hundred times and it never failed to knock him off his feet. Bucky’s head spun, and he let his eyes close for a second. That’s how amazing she was. She tripped his brain and left him with gaps in his memory full of nothing but lust and a fading scent of sex. 

It passed. He exhaled, opened his eyes, and saw how overwrought she was. She was such a mess. All from him teasing her. His dick pulsed sorely, a reminder of how much they’d already done. He dragged another line through her filthy wet folds, and both of them moaned, like it was too much to handle. The zing of stimulation shot through his gut. 

“Christ you’re a mess, babe. Soaking for me. Dripping all over me, aren’t you?”

She was. He’d never gotten her like this before, so shaky he was holding her upright. So blissed out she was stumbling over her words. So wet it was running down his shaft, spilling onto his hand. 

Breathy, she started to beg. “Buck, Bucky, Buck, please, too much, no more, s’too much, please.”

That desperate, just from him teasing her. Toni was fucking perfect. He would gladly burn the world down for her, but all she wanted was a regular supply of sex and coffee. He could be nice, even if he itched to do otherwise. She got a pause on the poor, abused nub he’d been tormenting, but the cost was the way he knocked her legs wider to sink inside her. Her hands clawed at him, but her head tossed back with a soft whimper.

It took her a moment, sucking in a wavering breath, but she lifted herself up, before rocking down.

He let her have the moment. Hell, he let her have a minute.

She was fever hot inside, clenching down as the lingering aftershocks worked through her. Her movements were jerky, incoherent, and stray tears tracked down her cheeks as she tried to move.

Bucky waited until she stopped looking like a hard thrust would destroy her, then met her the next time she slid down him. The screamed yelp was music to him, but not as sweet as the way she whimpered his name in a tender plea afterwards. His thumb resumed its relentless effort, flicking and pinching and tracing her clit, dragging her towards yet another orgasm, as his hips took over the work, slamming into her while she was shocked into stillness, hovering over him. 

Toni’s tears picked up, no longer erratic, eyes jolting from squeezed tight while she shook her head, to blown wide as she gaped at him. Her voice was creaking around her efforts to speak. Her body trembled around him. Her lip quivered. Still, she rolled her hips to meet his, she didn't push away his hand, she didn’t try to get away at all. She was losing her mind, wrecked, faster and further and easier than she normally was, and Bucky could drown in her beauty. 

He wanted one more from her. One more orgasm. One more time watching her lose herself before they got home and he could switch to sweet worship. 

Toni screamed, and tried to muffle it with a hand over her mouth. Bucky grabbed her hips, pounding into her as she clenched tight, his mind gone loose and floating with how hot, how indescribably good she felt. Need coiled tighter and tighter in his gut, and when it snapped, he was sure he left a few accidental bruises on her hips. Pouring himself into her, knowing it would leak down her thighs as they rode the elevator, knowing she would blush and shudder when he pointed it out, Bucky let the blinding pulse of white consume him in waves. 

She was hiding in the crook of his neck when he came back to himself, a litany of whispered words pouring out of her. “Bucky, please, please, no more, can’t. So much. S’too much. Please. Please. Buck. Need a break. Need it. Please.”

He kissed her ear - all he could reach without moving her. 

“You did good, doll. So good for me, Sweet Thing.” 

Toni snuggled close, arms around his chest, and snuffled her face against his collar. 

“Nine.” She announced, and Bucky laughed softly. 

“Five, babe. You that tired? Thought you were my genius. Can’t even keep count of orgasms anymore? Poor baby. You can have a break til we get home. You just stay here on me til we bet back, and then I’ll see about getting you up to nine for real. You just stay right there, baby.”

Tension locked her in place, and he mimicked it out of habit. There were no threats in the car, but, well, seventy years of habit disagreed.

“Babe?”

Toni looked up, then mumbled “Already home. Twenty minutes ago.”

Christ. 

He knew he got lost in her, but that was -- Good  _ Christ _ , what did he do to deserve this woman?

The dancing. That private show. He still couldn’t explain how she’d gotten out of that thong without him noticing it. How filthy wet she was for him. How desperate. The way she went to her knees in the car. The way she obeyed. The way she went frantic just from teasing. The way he could lose himself inside her. 

Almost like when the night she convinced him to let the --

Bucky shook his head. 

Toni needed to get upstairs. Tired as she was, he probably ought to get her in a bath, and then put her to bed. Sore as he was feeling, he might even do that, without wringing another half dozen orgasms out of her. 

Or maybe he’d get her to nine anyway, maybe he’d head for fifteen, and see how far he could push her before she passed out. 

He loved her, he needed her, and when she was fucked out and clingy, proving to him that she needed him too, that there was no one else for her, Bucky could silence the doubts in his mind. He could hold her as she came down, and trust that she’d never leave him. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> there's not a lot of plot in this, but a teeny tiny bit is hiding at the end in bucky's POV


End file.
